


26 ShikaIno

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles, originalmente posteados en fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sin betear.

Ino se acerco lentamente al lugar en donde su amigo estaba observando las nubes. E, igual de lento, se acostó a su lado para observarlas ella también.

-Hola-

-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver las nubes, ¿no puedo?-

-Claro, solo que es raro-

-Es que quería hacerte compañía-

-…-

-Si quieres que me valla solo dímelo-

-No me disgusta tu compañía, mientras no grites-

"No me disgusta tu compañía" no significa lo mismo que "me agrada tu compañía", pero a la rubia le hubiese gustado que significara lo mismo.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, en el cual lo único que se escuchaba eran las lentas respiraciones de los dos jóvenes. Hasta que después de alrededor de cuarenta minutos, la kunoichi habló.

-Shika…- La chica estaba algo sonrojada

-Hmm?- Preguntó el chico abriendo un ojo

-¿Puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tu pecho?-

El ninja no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Puedo?-

-Problemática-

-…-

-Si, puedes-

La ojiceleste sonriendo levemente, se acerco mas a Shika, y acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de este mismo.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar. Ella podía escuchar claramente el latido del corazón de su compañero, y él podía oler el dulce aroma del cabello de su compañera a la perfección.

Luego de más o menos media hora, Ino volvió a hablar.

-Shika…-

-Hmm?- Nuevamente el chico abrió un ojo

-Tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- Preguntó el chico mientras inconscientemente acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amiga

-De que me odies- Una respuesta que no se esperaba el moreno, y que lo tomó por sorpresa

-…-

-…-

-Problemática-

-…-

-No te odio

-Lo se-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tengo miedo de que me odies por lo que voy a decirte ahora- Dijo la kunoichi, abrazando a su amigo, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este

Si alguien los viera en ese momento, pensaría que eran una parejita de enamorados.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?-

-Prométeme que no vas a odiarme-

-…-

-Promételo-

-Yo nunca podría odiarte- Eso tranquilizó a la chica (e hizo que se sonrojara), pero no era lo que quería oír

-Promételo-

-Tsk, problemática-

-Promételo-

-Prometo que no voy a odiarte, nunca- Dijo el chico, marcando la última palabra

-Te amo-

Hoy Ino definitivamente le estaba diciendo cosas que no se esperaba. Bueno, de hecho lo último se lo esperaba, pero solo un poquito.

-…-

-…-

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?-

-Es que tu…-

-No terminé de hablar-

-Lo siento, continúa-

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Si yo también te amo-

La rubia abrió bien grandes los ojos. Bien, eso ella no se lo esperaba.


	2. Linda

-¿Cómo estoy? -

-Linda-

-¿Solo eso? -

-¿Muy linda? -

-Olvídalo -

-Tsk, problemática-

-Vago-

-…-

-…-

Shikamaru se acercó a Ino, la abrazó por la espalda, y susurrándole sensualmente al oído le dijo:

-Estas demasiado linda como para que te deje salir a la calle. Si sales así todos te mirarán y eso me pondrá muy celoso. Cámbiate y ponte algo que no demuestre lo linda que eres, aunque sea casi imposible-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Tsk, problemática-

Pero por más que golpeó a su novio en la cabeza, la rubia se cambió su ajustado vestido rojo, por su traje ANBU. Mientras el moreno sonreía triunfante. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, vería las curvas de SU chica… sería muy problemático.


	3. Todo lo malo tiene su punto bueno

Ser ninja no era tan bueno como todos pensaban. Los sueldos no eran muy buenos. No tenías mucho tiempo libre. Corrías peligro de muerte muy a menudo. Podía tocarte equipo con alguien que odiabas. Perdías horas de sueño. Y muchas cosas peores.

Entonces… por qué aún no había abandonado su trabajo de ninja?

Muy bien, porque…

-Mamá, papá, la Hokage-sama me mandó a hacer guardia nocturna de vuelta, así que ya me voy- Dijo Ino mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta.

-De vuelta?- Preguntó desconfiadamente su padre, ya era la décima vez en dos meses que a su hija le tocaba hacer guardia nocturna

-Hay papá, no seas desconfiado, si tu mismo viste como voy con las chicas- Dijo Ino rodando los ojos

-Hoy con quien tienes que hacer guardia?- Preguntó la señora Yamanaka

-Con Hinata- Dijo la rubia, mientras se ponía un abrigo, y agarraba su mochila, que estaba muy abultada

-¿Qué llevas en esa mochila?- Cuestionó el señor

-Frazadas para taparnos del frío pa- Dijo la ojiceleste, ya cansada de tanta desconfianza- No puedo creer que desconfíen de mi- Se quejó algo enojada la chica

-No es que desconfiemos de ti cariño, es solo que es raro- Dijo la señora Yamanaka, sentándose junto a su esposo

-Si bueno, lo que sea- Dijo la chica, y, como si recordara algo dijo- Ha, por cierto, dentro de unos días tengo que salir en una misión al país del agua, no se cuando vuelva-

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y la madre de Ino abrió la puerta.

-Sakura? Que necesitas cariño?- Preguntó algo extrañada la mujer

-Vine a buscar a Ino, hoy tenemos que hacer guardia- Dijo sonriendo la Haruno

-Que no tenías guardia con la chica Hyuuga?- Preguntó el hombre a su hija, la cual había palidecido un poco

-Si Sakura, hoy no tenía guardia con Hinata?- Le preguntó Ino a la pelirrosa, la cual pareció recordar algo

-Ha…heee…si…es que…bueno…verán… Hinata…se enfermó, y no puede venir, entonces Hokage-sama me pidió a mi- Dijo la chica sonriendo, algo nerviosa

-Ho, pobre Hinata. Bueno, suerte niñas. Tomen, les preparé una viandita con comida. Suerte- Dijo la señora Yamanaka sonriendo, mientras le daba una cajita con comida a su hija

-Si, suerte- Dijo el padre de Ino, viendo detenidamente a Sakura

-Adiós- Dijeron ambas chicas, mientras la ojiceleste agarraba del brazo a la ojiverde y salía corriendo

-Deberíamos estar orgullosos de que a nuestra Ino le den tantas misiones. Eso dignifica que es una ninja muy buena- Dijo sonriendo la señora Yamanaka

-Si, creo que tienes razón- Le contestó su esposo

-Puedes creer que mis padres desconfían de mi- Le preguntó la rubia a su amiga

-Si, si puedo creerlo. Ya que motivos no les faltan- Dijo Sakura, y, ante los ojos de su amiga, la Haruno se convirtió en Shikamaru

-Tienes razón, por eso les dije que pasado mañana salíamos de misión al país del agua, espero que no te moleste- Dijo la rubia agarrándose del brazo del Nara

-Como quieras- Dijo el joven levantando sus hombros- Veré si hay alguna misión al país del agua, y pediré a Tsunade-sama si nos la puede entregar a nosotros

-Oye Shika, te equivocaste de disfraz, te había dicho que hoy vinieras como Hinata, no como Sakura- Dijo la chica- Casi nos descubren

-Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez. Llegamos- Dijo el ahora jounin, parándose en el lugar donde de día solía mirar las nubes

Ino saco las frazadas de su mochila, y las puso en el suelo.

-Bueno mi querido genio, ¿no te parece que hace frío?- Dijo la chica inocentemente, mientras se acostaba sobre las frazadas y se desabrochaba el abrigo- ¿Por qué no vienes y me das calor?

-Es justo lo que planeaba hacer, mujer problemática- Dijo el moreno abalanzándose sobre ella, mientras le sacaba (y se sacaba) toda la ropa

Si, ser ninja tenía sus lados buenos. El reconocimiento de la gente. No te aburrías nunca. Conocías lugares nuevos. Y claro, una de las cosas más importantes. Podías mentirles a tus padres diciéndoles que salías en una misión, cuando en realidad salías para acostarte con tu novio

Si, definitivamente nunca dejaría de ser ninja


	4. El vestido celeste

-Cuál te gusta más, ¿el rosa o el blanco?- Preguntó Ino envuelta en una toalla, mostrándole a Shika ambos vestidos

-A mi me gusta el celeste- Dijo el hombre acostado en la cama

-Si bueno, es lindo. Pero yo te estoy preguntando cuál de los dos, si el rosa o el blanco- Dijo la rubia, perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-No seas problemática, te queda mejor el celeste- Dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos

-Shikamaru, el vestido celeste lo usé para el casamiento de Hinata y Neji, no lo puedo usar de vuelta para la boda de Lee y Ten Ten- Dijo algo enojada la mujer

-Tsk, problemática. A mi me gusta el celeste, los otros dos son horribles, ponte lo que quieras, yo me voy abajo- Y dicho y hecho, el Nara salió del cuarto, ante una enojada Ino.

Shikamaru estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando que su esposa se decidiera de una vez por todas cual de los dos horrendos vestidos se pondría. Aún no entendía por qué no se quiso poner el vestido celeste.

-Shika- Lo llamó la rubia bajando por las escaleras

Ino Nara podía quejarse de su marido, pero, si el le decía que le gustaba como le quedaba el vestido celeste, ella se pondría el vestido celeste

Y Shikamaru lo sabía.

Por eso le encantaba el vestido celeste.


	5. ¡Decídete! ¡¿Quién demonios te gusta?!

A los 11, 12 y 13…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Shikamaru, viste que lindo es Sasuke-kun?! Es taaaaaaaaaan guapo, y fuerte, y apuesto, y lindo, y…- El joven Nara solo veía aburrido como su amiga repetía el mismo monólogo de siempre

-Tsk, lo que tu digas Ino- Decía el chico mientras miraba aburrido a su amiga

A los 14…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Shikamaru, viste que fuerte es Kiba?! Es taaaaaaaaaaaan guapo, y apuesto, y lindo, y fuerte, y…- Shika miraba con una ceja alzada a la rubia, desde que se había ido el Uchiha, la chica no para de adular al Inuzuka

-Tsk, lo que tu digas Ino- Decía el chico mientras miraba a la chica con una ceja alzada

A los 15…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Shikamaru, viste que inteligente es Neji?! Es taaaaaaaaaan guapo, y apuesto, y lindo, y fuerte, y…- El morocho miraba sorprendido a su amiga, desde hacía unas semanas había dejado de adular a Kiba, pero ahora se dedicaba a halagar al Hyuuga

-Tsk, lo que tu digas Ino- Decía el chico mientras miraba sorprendido a la chica

A los 16 y 17…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Shikamaru, viste que apuesto es Sai?! Es taaaaaaaaaaaan guapo, y lindo, y fuerte, y misterioso, y…- El muchacho miraba con el seño fruncido a la ojiceleste¡¿Cómo rayos podía gustarle ese inadaptado!? Es decir, entendía lo de Kiba, Neji, incluso lo de Sasuke! Pero del inadaptado de Sai?!

-Tsk, lo que tu digas Ino- Decía el chico mientras miraba a la chica con el seño muy fruncido

A los 18…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Shikamaru, viste que bueno que es Naruto?! Es taaaaaaaaaaan…-

-¡POR DIOS MUJER, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ¡QUE PROBLEMÁTICA ERES!- Gritó fuera de si el ojinegro

-Shika…- Murmuró su amiga al ver como su amigo se había parado gritándole

-¡CON UN DEMONIO INO¡DECÍDETE DE UNA VEZ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE GUSTA?- Gritó Shikamaru olvidando por completo las nubes que hasta hace unos minutos estaba viendo

-Tu- Dijo Ino ladeando la cabeza, y sonriéndole al chico, al cual se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso

-Pe-pe-pero tu di-di-dijis-jiste que te gusta Na-Naru-ruto- Dijo el chico, poniendo celoso a un tomate de lo rojo que estaba por la inesperada confesión de su amiga

-No- Dijo Ino sonriendo, mientras levantaba su dedo índice y lo ponía frente a la cara de Shikamaru- Yo dije que es bueno, no que me gustaba- Le dijo la chica mientras sacaba la lengua

-Y que hay de Sasuke? Y Kiba? Y-y Neji? Y Sai?- Pregunto incrédulo el chico, poniéndose mas rojo que el cabello de Gaara

-Sasuke es lindo; Kiba es fuerte; Neji es inteligente, y Sai es apuesto- Dijo Ino, acercándose al heredero Nara- Pero tu…- Dijo abrazándolo y pegando sus frentes, para lo que tuvo que pararse de puntitas, ya que el chico le llevaba varios centímetros- Tu Nara Shikamaru, eres bueno, lindo, fuerte, inteligente, apuesto, y muchas cosas mas. No se si para los demás también lo seas, pero para mi, eres perfecto Shika- Dijo la chica para después besar al chico, el cual hacía que el cabello de Gaara pareciera blanco

De los 19 en adelante…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa! Shikamaru, eres taaaaaaan…- Empezó la rubia, y el moreno sabía que no se detendría en varios minutos, pero al menos estaba contento con saber que el chico que le gustaba a Ino era él, y solo él.


	6. Temari es una zorra

Ino y Sakura estaban en la floristería de la primera, hablando de todo un poco.

-Temari es una zorra- Dijo de repente Ino, mientras arreglaba unas flores

-o.ô…cerda, entablaste alguna vez una conversación con ella?- Preguntó la pelirrosa

-No, uno se da cuenta a kilómetros de que es una zorra-

-Bueno, no es una lady, pero parece buena chica. Se preocupa por sus hermanos, es una buena ninja, además parece que ella y Shikamaru son buenos amigos, y…- Dijo Sakura, pero su amiga la cortó

-Di lo que quieras frentuda, pero es una zorra- Dijo la rubia regando una planta, y entonces la ojiverde comprendió por qué Temari era una zorra

-Tienes razón, es una zorra- Dijo entre risas Sakura, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Ino.


	7. Misma discusión, mismo final

Siempre era la misma discusión.

-Tsk, problemática-

-Holgazán-

-Gitona-

-Idiota-

-Mandona-

-Perezoso-

-Linda-

-Inteligente-

-Buena-

-Amable-

-Me gustas-

-Tu mucho-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Y siempre era el mismo final.


	8. Novios

-Te amo- Dijo sin más rodeos la rubia

-Ino, yo…- El chico comenzó a hablar, pero Ino puso su dedo índice en sus labios, impidiéndole hablar

-Descuida, ya lo se, ya lo se. Solo eres mi amiga, te quiero pero no de esa forma, antes de salir contigo me castro, problemática, sal de mi vista, prefiero besar a Chouji que a ti, que forma de rechazarme quieres? Yo preferiría la de "problemática", por lo menos eso te caracteriza- Dijo Ino separándose del chico

-Tsk, problématia- Dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos

-Sabía que dirías eso- Dijo Ino frunciendo el seño, sabía que se venía el inminente rechazo, Shika era su amigo, y para su desgracia siempre lo sería. Sabía que iba a rechazarla, y realmente estaba feliz de que le hubiese dicho problemática y no antes de salir contigo me castro, pero aún así, sabiendo que Shikamaru no la quería como ella quería, se sentía triste, ¿Por qué siempre nos duele cuando nos dicen la verdad, por mas obvia que sea?, nunca lo sabría

-Problemática, eso eres. ¿Por qué eres tan problemática? Llevo como 8 años estando celoso por nada? Bueno, esta bien que a los 11 no estaba tan celoso, pero desde los 12 media Konoha me tiene las pelotas por el piso. Y yo que me preocupaba. Tsk, que problemático- Dijo Shikamaru en un tono taaan aburrido, que le quitaba todo el romanticismo al asunto. Claro, que quién conozca bien al chico de las sombras (como era el caso de la rubia) sabía que en realidad no era un tono de aburrimiento el que usaba, sino mas bien uno de alivio

-Un momento. Eso quiere decir que tu…? Oséa, que yo…? Es decir, nosotros…?- Ino estaba tan contenta, que no terminaba ninguna frase, y a Shikamaru eso le molestaba

-Oye mujer, al menos termina una frase quieres- Dijo el chico volviéndose a acostar para mirar sus adoradas nubes

-Haaa!, Shikamaru, eres tan holgazán!- Dijo fingiendo enfado la chica, mientras se acostaba al lado de su amigo- Oye Shika…

-¿Qué?-

-Tu y yo… oséa, somos… err, tu sabes… somos…este…heee-

-¿Novios?- Preguntó el chico con un "leve" sonrojo (Kikinu: Si claro, esta más rojo que la nariz de Rudolph)

-Emm…si, eso- Dijo la chica, mirando para otro lado

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Contesta Shika!- Gritó enojada la Yamanaka

-…-

-…-

-Bueno, si tu me gustas, y yo te gusto, creo que lo mas lógico sería que salgamos- Dijo el chico, sin dejar de observar las nubes

-¿No puedes ser un chico normal y pedirme que sea tu novia como se debe?- Dijo la chica con el seño fruncido

El Nara se dio vuelta y besó a la rubia

-Ino, me haría el honor de ser mi novia?- Dijo en tono burlón el ninja

-Tsk, problemático- Dijo la chica sacándole la lengua

-¡Oye!- Le dijo el chico, para luego sonreírle a su ahora novia


	9. Beso

Un día, mientras Ino y Shikamaru volvían a sus casas de un entrenamiento, el segundo se paró de golpe, mirando las nubes, y rojo como un tomate.

-Qué pasa Shika?- Preguntó la rubia, parándose unos pasos mas adelante

-Ven- Le dijo él

La Yamanaka se acercó curiosamente, y, contra todo lo esperado, el moreno tomó a la chica de los hombros, y la besó.

Al principio fue algo torpe, raro y un poco incómodo, pero cuando se acostumbraron a los labios del otro, fue bastante… interesante… y húmedo.

-Wuaw- Dijo la ojiceleste en un suspiro, mientras se separaban unos centímetros- ¿y eso por que fue?

-Tsk, sentí que era hora de hacerlo- Dijo cerrando los ojos bastante colorado- emmm, ¿te gustó?

-Pues…- Dijo la chica, para luego besarlo nuevamente- eso responde tu pregunta?

-Tsk, problemática- Aunque se quejó, el muchacho la volvió a besar


	10. Él, ella

Él, morocho

Ella, rubia

Él, un genio haragán

Ella, una gritona histérica

Él, un gran Shinobi

Ella, una gran Kunoichi

Él, un amante de las nubes

Ella, una amante de las flores

Él, amándola a ella

Ella, amándolo a él

Él, manteniéndose en las sombras mientras ella salía con otros chicos

Ella, mordiéndose los labios mientras el coqueteaba con Temari

Él, consolándola en el funeral de Asuma

Ella, abrazándolo con fuerza

Él, diciéndole que nunca la abandonaría

Ella, jurándole lo mismo

Él, yendo todas las mañanas a la florería de los Yamanaka a verla

Ella, yendo todas las tardes a visitarlo a su casa

Él, amándola a ella

Ella, amándolo a él

Él, saliendo de las sombras y protestando cuando ella salía con otros chicos

Ella, quejándose mientras el coqueteaba con Temari

Él, proponiéndole matrimonio sorpresivamente

Ella, gritando que si mientras lo abrasaba

Él, con un elegante traje negro

Ella, con un precioso vestido blanco

Él, diciendo "acepto"

Ella, diciendo "acepto"

Él, mirando con la mandíbula caída la prueba de embarazo

Ella, unos meses después con una gran panzota

Él, corriendo con ella en brazos al hospital

Ella, gritándole que la próxima vez que le pusiera un dedo en sima lo iba a castrar

Él, repitiéndose que todo eso era muy problemático

Ella, dando a luz a tres pequeños

Él, diciéndole que era el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras veía a sus niños

Ella, diciéndole que ese momento junto a él y sus hijos era el mejor momento de su vida

Él, diciéndole "Te amo"

Ella, diciéndole "Te amo"

Pero ya no eran él y ella. No, ya no.

Desde el "Acepto" eran Ellos.

Ellos.

Shikamaru e Ino.

Ellos.

Ino y Shikamaru.

Ellos.


	11. Trabajo Práctico

-…Shika…- Dijo Ino en un gémido

-Shhh, van a escudarnos- Susurró Shikamaru entre jadeos

La rubia rió pícaramente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaban en la casa del moreno, en el cuarto del mismo. Los padres de los dos estaban comiendo en el cuarto de abajo.

El Nara no podía creer lo problemático de su situación. Si los mayores los descubrían estarían muertos.

-…Ino…- No pudo evitar gemir su nombre, lo que estaban haciendo lo podía

-¿Ahora quién es el que hace ruido?- Susurró muy agitada la Yamanaka

Sintieron como se venía el momento en el que SI harían ruido, así que decidieron ahogar su excitación el los labios del otro.

Jadeando se separaron, mientras se tumbaban por unos instantes en la cama del ojinegro.

-Eso fue…- Dijo la ojiceleste riéndose de su estado

-Lo se…- Dijo el chico mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la chica- Te amo

-Yo también te amo- Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba

-Chicos, se tardaron mucho- Dijo Shikato Nara, mientras veía a Shikamaru y a Ino bajar por las escaleras

Los cuatro adultos estaban sentados en los sillones tomando café

-Si… es que ese trabajo práctico de Salud y Adolescencia estaba realmente difícil, no Ino?- Dijo el moreno sonriendo vagamente, sentándose junto a sus padre

-Shika, no fue nada que con tu super mente no pudieras resolver- Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba entre su papá y su mamá

-Me alegro de que vuelvan a hacer trabajos juntos como antes- Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka

-Si… y algo me dice que de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer mas trabajos juntos- Dijo el moreno, sonriéndole a la chica, con una mirada que solo ellos dos pudieron interpretar.

-Claro, el próximo de Historia, lo hacemos en mi casa-


	12. Basta de dudas

La mujer se retorció las manos frenéticamente. ¿Y si se escapaba? Era uno de los cobardes más grande de la aldea, no le extrañaría que hiciera eso.

Pero ella lo conocía, sabía que en realidad no era ningún cobarde, y que no se escaparía. ¿Pero si lo hacía?

No, no y no. Se repetía mentalmente eso una y otra vez. Él no era así, nunca haría eso.

Escuchó como la melodía nupcial comenzaba a sonar en la Iglesia, símbolo de que tenía que entrar.

Sintió el brazo de su padre en el suyo, y tragó saliva.

¿Y si no estaba?

¿Y si cuando le preguntaban si la aceptaba como esposa se arrepentía y decía que no?

¿Y si cuando la veía entrar salía corriendo?

Todas esas preguntas estaban en su mente. Y ella luchaba contra ellas, porque en el fondo SABÍA que el no haría eso. Pero… ¿Y si lo hacía?

Las dudas volvieron a asaltar su mente

¿Y si no la amaba?

¿Y si no funcionaba?

¿Y si la engañaba?

¿Y si estaban confundiendo amor con amistad?

Entró en la Iglesia, y un par de ojos negros chocaron contra sus celestes.

El mundo se detuvo. En ese momento, solo miraba esas orbes oscuras que la miraban de una manera tan… llenadora. Amor, compresión, cariño, un poco de pereza (al fin y al cabo era él), nervios, ternura.

De repente todas las dudas se esparcieron, se esfumaron. Los nervios desaparecieron, y una sonrisa surgió iluminando su rostro.

El estaba allí. No salió corriendo en cuanto la vio entrar. Cuando le preguntaron si la aceptaba como esposa no se arrepintió, dijo acepto.

-Te amo- Le susurro Shikamaru en el oído, mientras se dirigían en auto al salón de la fiesta

-Lo se, yo también- Le contesto Ino, mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Ya no había dudas, ya no.


	13. Hola sensei

Shikamaru dejó las flores sobre la tumba, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la misma. A su lado, Ino lloraba silenciosamente.

-Hola sensei- Habló con voz muy suave el ninja- Vaya, parece mentira que ya hace tres años que nos dejó. Se que no lo vengo a visitar muy a menudo, pero me pone muy triste venir a verlo- La voz del moreno sonaba entrecortada, como si quisiera retener el llanto- En verdad lo siento

-Hola Asuma-sensei- Dijo la rubia, con la voz rota- Shika y yo vinimos a saludarlo, y a contarle como están las cosas acá abajo. Chouji no pudo venir, esta en una misión de rango A en Mizu, volverá en una semana, y apenas llegue vendrá a visitarlo. Los tres ascendimos a Jounin hace cuatro meses, y nos aceptaron en el cuerpo AMBU hace dos semanas. Adivine, estamos en el mismo escuadrón- La Kunoichi no pudo continuar, rompió en llanto al recordar que cuando ellos fueron ascendidos a Chunin, su maestro los felicitó regalándole a cada uno un par de pendientes

-Naruto fue elegido como el Rokudaime Hokage el año pasado- Continuó el hombre- Y junto con Sakura lograron traer de vuelta a Sasuke a Konoha hace dos años. Hay muchos que los consideran los nuevos Sannin. Hinata y Neji son novios, y ella es la nueva líder del clan Hyuuga, tras la muerte de de su padre en la última invasión a la Aldea. Gaara esta comprometido con una chica de Suna, parece que esta muy enamorado, y ella esta dispuesta a curar todas las heridas que tiene el Kazekage, incluso las invisibles. Lee ya es AMBU, sin utilizar Chakra es uno de los mejores ninjas que tiene la Aldea, además esta muy feliz porque Sakura aceptó salir con él

-Chouji esta noviando con una Chunin- Prosiguió la mujer, una vez recuperada- es muy buena, y lo tratan muy bien, se nota que se quieren mucho. Kurenai… ella se encuentra bien, le costó sobreponerse a su muerte, pero lo logró. Ella ahora cuida de Konohamaru, el cual a crecido mucho, ya es Chunin, debería verlo. Lo ascendieron el año pasado, junto a Moebi y Udon

-Cuidé de ellos, como me lo pidió- Dijo Shikamaru, repentinamente- me esforcé cada día, para que estuvieran bien y no sufrieran. ¿Por qué Asuma¿Por qué se fue¿Por qué usted? Lo siento, perdón, si hubiese hecho algo, si tan solo- Shikamaru no pudo mas, por primera vez desde la muerte de su maestro, rompió en llanto. Se sentía impotente, su maestro había muerto, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo

El chico sintió como la Kunoichi lo abrazaba, tratando de calmar sus penas. No era normal ver al muchacho llorar, generalmente cuando lo hacía, empezaba a fumar un cigarrillo, usando eso como excusa. Ambos jóvenes lloraron silenciosamente durante un rato. Luego de unos minutos de derramar lágrimas, se levantaron, dejando sobre la tumba una tarjeta verde y violeta, con muchas flores.

-Es la invitación a nuestra boda. Será en tres semanas. Queríamos que usted fuera el padrino, pero es obvio que no podrá. Le dijimos a Chouji, ya que es como un hermano para ambos. La madrina será Sakura. Y como damas y caballeros de honor irán Gaara, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ten Ten y Kurenai- Dijo Shikamaru, abrazando fuertemente a su futura esposa.

-Esperamos que pueda venir, y contamos con su bendición-Continuó Ino- Lo queremos mucho sensei- Finalizó la muchacha

La ojiceleste y el ojinegro se dieron vuelta, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. Pero a unos veinte pasos, sintieron como posaban una mano en el hombro de cada uno, y podrían haber jurado que escucharon la voz de su maestro.

-Tienen mi bendición, eso no lo duden. Siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Yo también los quiero, a los tres. Suerte-

Pero cuando se dieron vuelta, no había nadie. Entre llantos, seguros de haber escuchado a Asuma, abandonaron el cementerio. Y no notaron una traslúcida figura que los miraba, mientras sonreía feliz.


	14. Lección de piano

Ino miró el piano, deseosa de romperlo en pedacitos. Pero, lamentablemente para ella, no podía hacerlo

-Ino, ¿quieres prestarme atención?- Preguntó vagamente Shikamaru, que estaba sentado junto a ella

-No importa cuanto lo intentes Shika, nunca voy a aprender a tocar esta cosa- Dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre las teclas del instrumento, el cual emitió un horrible sonido- Esto una mierda, odio el piano-

-Tsk, problemática- Dijo el moreno mientras miraba el techo, deseoso de poder ver sus adoradas nubes e irse de allí

-¿Cuándo va a entender mi papá que yo se cantar, pero que soy incapaz de crear música?- Masculló la chica, mas para ella que para el chico

-¿Quieres que te ayude a librarte de esto?- Le pregunto el genio, mientras dejaba de mirar al techo, y miraba a la ojiceleste

La muchacha miró fijamente los ojos negros del ninjas, perdiéndose por un momento en su mirada

-Te conozco, nunca haces nada, pero cuando lo haces quieres algo a cambio- Dijo la Kunoichi desconfiadamente

-¿Si o no?- Shikamru sabía que no era necesario preguntar, su amiga haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitarse esa tortura diaria- ¿Y bien? Mirá que no tengo todo el día, y nuestros padres están por llegar en cualquier momento-

Shikato, Inoichi, Yoshino y Kimiko no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Shikamaru estaba tocando el piano mientras Ino cantaba una hermosa canción, que hizo que los cuatro adultos se emocionaran. Pero como si eso fuera poco, la rubia se había puesto un ajustado y escotado vestido rojo, y el moreno un traje negro.

-Esta bien hija, ya no tienes que estudiar piano. Pero, por favor, no vuelas a ponerte ese vestino ¬¬- Dijo Inoichi, mientras detrás de él Yoshino y Kimiko gritaban como unas histéricas diciendo que Shikamaru vestido así parecía todo un hombrecito

-No se como lo haces. Deberías usar tu cerebro mas a menudo- Susurró en su oído la rubia, arrancándole una sonrisa al moreno

-Es muy problemático- Dijo el chico, mirando el atardecer mientras abrazaba a una sonriente Ino

Si, lo que le había pedido el Nara había sido ver las nubes con él, cosa que la muchacha aceptó gustosa. Shikamaru podía haberle pedido cualquier cosa, cualquiera, y la Yamanaka lo hubiera hecho sin chistar.

Pero ese no sería el Shika que ella conocía y amaba.

Aunque ya se encargaría Ino de agradecerle a su manera.

Y estaba segura de que sería más placentera que observar las nubes.


	15. Las preguntas de Ino

Shikamaru ya no soportaba más. Ino lo estaba sacando de quicio. Todo el día había estado molestándolo haciéndole preguntas tontas y sin sentido.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito Shikamaru?- Dijo la chica parándose frente a él, tapándole las nubes al Nara

-Tsk, problemática. Verde- Dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos fuertemente, para contenerse las ganas de pegarle a la rubia

-¿Y tu comida favorita?-

-El okonomiyaqui- Lo mejor en estos casos era hacer lo que la Kunoichi quisiera, sino se ponía mas molesta

-¿Y tu pasatiempo favorito?-

-… ¿He?... mirar las nubes- Al shinobi le extraño esa pregunta, su amiga sabía cual era su pasatiempo favorito. De hecho, todos en la villa sabían cual era su pasatiempo favorito

-¿Te gusta Temari?-

El chico abrió los ojos de repente, y miró a su amiga, que lo miraba sin expresión en el rostro ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-…es mi amiga, pero no me gusta- El ninja pudo jurar que en el rostro sereno de Ino apareció una pequeña mueca de felicidad

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?-

Muy bien, ya lo estaba cansando. A esto se refería cuando decía lo de las preguntas tontas. La chunin sabía quién era su mejor amigo. Y, llendo al caso, mas de la mitad de las pregunta que le hizo, ella sabía las respuestas. Una venita apareció en la frente de Shikamaru

-Chouji-

-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?- La vena en la frente del chico siguió creciendo.

-El ciervo-

-¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?- La vena creció mas

-La mandarina-

-¿Cuál es tu vegetal favorito?- La vena seguía creciendo

-El alcaucil-

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padre?- Muy bien, la gota que colmó el vaso

Shikamaru se paró de repente, furioso. Ya estaba harto, se había cansado. Él era una persona pacífica, que no buscaba problemas. Pero la estupidez de su amiga lo había cansado. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía Ino para hacerlo enfadar.

-¡BASTA INO, ME CANSASTE! ¡¿A QUÉ VIENEN TANTAS PREGUNTAS SIN SENTIDO?! ¡TU SABES COMO SE LLAMAN MIS PADRES, LOS CONOCES DESDE QUE TIENES MEMORIA! ¡ERES REALMENTE PROBLEMÁTICA MUJER, ME CANSAS!- Shikamaru había agarrado por los hombros a Ino, y la había sacudido un poco

La chica se había llevado un buen susto, no se esperaba eso. De las manos de la chica se resbaló una libreta. El Nara reaccionó a lo que había hecho, y avergonzado se disculpó mientras agarraba la libreta de la chica, y se lo daba.

Pero al ir a dárselo, leyó algo de lo que había escrito. Eran las preguntas que ella le había hecho a él. Pero había una curiosidad, las preguntas estaban escritas por ¿Temari? Y a su vez contestadas por Ino. Las que la chica le había hecho estaban seguidas de una tilde, y abajo había mas, que no tenían nada.

El moreno miró a la rubia, cuestionándola con la mirada. La chica se sonrojó, y giró la cara hacia un costado.

-Bueno, yo… estaba almorzando con las chicas, y Sakura dijo que para que el chico que te gusta salga contigo, primero tienes que conocerlo bien. Temari me dijo que yo no te conocía en lo mas mínimo, y yo me enojé. Le dije que si te conocía, entonces ella escribió estas preguntas, yo las contesté, y me dijo que fuera y que te las hiciera a ti. Hasta ahora acerté en todas-

Shikamaru estaba más rojo que el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sin ser completamente directa, Ino le acababa de confesar que gustaba de él. Agradecía a Temari por haber obligado a la Yamanaka a hacerle esas preguntas.

-Tsk, problemática. Yo se que tu me conoces bien, prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Además, la respuesta sobre lo que siento por ti que pusiste en tu libreta esta mal- Ino abrió grande los ojos, y luego los entrecerró en una mueca de tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar- No me gustas- Ino cerró los ojos, lista para derrumbarse en llanto- Te amo

La chica abrió rápidamente los ojos, y las lágrimas que estaban en ellos cayeron. Sintió como Shikamaru la abrazaba, y como luego besaba su frente. La chica sonrió feliz.

Ahora eran los dos los que agradecían a Temari el haber obligado a Ino a hacer esas preguntas.


	16. Lencería Erótica

Ino miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con una vela latente el regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado Shikamaru. El susodicho miraba hacia otro lado, y tenía un simpático rubor en sus mejillas. La rubia alternaba la mirada entre su novio y el regalo de este. La Kunoichi no sabía exactamente como sentirse. Enojada, por la falta de respeto del chico. Presionada, por lo que le estaba insinuando. Quizás debería reírse, tomando el presente como una broma.

¡Haaarg!, tenía ganas de golpear al moreno por la situación incomoda en la que los había metido.

Volvió a mirar el regalo, y su rostro volvió a tomar un tono escarlata brillante.

El shinobi la miró, con uno sonrisa nerviosa.

-Je, te gusta? ñ.ñ- Preguntó preocupado el chico. Ahora se arrepentía de su atrevimiento. Bueno, el también era humano, también cometía errores. Esta vez sus instintos le habían ganado.

La muchacha lo miró con una expresión grave, y se acercó a el con pasos rápidos. Tomo al joven por la remera, y acercó su boca al oído de este.

-Shikamaru…-El ninja tragó saliva- no sabes lo que te espera esta noche, amor- Ronroneó seductoramente la Kunoichi, mientras agarraba la lencería erótica que le había regalado su novio y se iba a su cuarto, dejando a Shikamaru con una hemorragia nasal.


	17. Lencería Erótica II

Shikamaru sintió como de su nariz caían unas gotas de sangre. Sentía la cara roja y el cuerpo tieso. Miró a Ino, que lo observaba insinuante desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Feliz cumple años Shika-kun- Dijo con vos melosa y seductora la rubia, para luego darle un fogoso beso al moreno

El chico seguía duro en su lugar, mirando a su novia con los ojos abiertos y redondos, que ya parecían los de Lee.

-I-ino ¿estas segura?- Pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse el shinobi.

En respuesta, la Kunoichi le sonrió tiernamente, tomándole las manos, y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Shika, he estado pensando, y creo que estoy lista. Además, es tu cumpleaños. Quiero que disfrutes de tu regalo- Finalizó la chica guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

Shikamaru, aún rojo, sonrió algo libidinosamente, tomo a Ino de la mano, y juntos subieron corriendo la escalera para ir al cuarto del chico.

Claro que antes Ino se tendría que poner la vencería erótica que le había regalado a Shikamaru.


	18. Caramelo

Ino amaba los dulces. Chocolates, chupetines, paletas, bombones, caramelos, en especial los caramelos. De fresa, banana, frutilla, uva, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por uno. Cuando ella y Shikamaru eran pequeños, el Nara siempre compraba una bolsa llena de esas golosinas, y le ponía prendas a la rubia para que los consiga. Podía ser cualquier cosa, robarle un paquete de shurikens a su padre; sacarle la bandana a Iruka-sensei; aguantar la respiración 10 minutos; teñirle el pelo a su madre mientras dormía, etc, etc, etc. Y la ojiceleste siempre hacía todo sin chistar, cualquier cosa por conseguir ese rico y azucarado manjar.

Mas allá de los regaños que recibían ambos, era divertido ese inocente juego. Pero (siempre hay un pero) a medida que fueron creciendo, y por diversos motivos, dejaron de jugarlo. Quizás porque estaban creciendo, quizás porque ya eran ninjas, quizás porque se habían distanciado, quizás porque era problemático, pero la cuestión es que dejaron de hacerlo.

En eso pensaba Shikamaru, cuando pasó frente a un kiosco. Recordó que se le habían acabado los cigarrillos, así que decidió comprarse un paquete.

-¿Cuánto están los cigarrillos?-

-100 yen-

Shikamaru empezó a buscar en su billetera, cuando vislumbró una bolsita, llena de coloridas bolitas. En su rostro se formó una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Bienve-¡ Ha, eres tu Shika -Dijo la florista, acomodando una maceta

-Que entusiasmo- Dijo sarcásticamente el chico

-Hey, que raro que no estas fumando como escuerzo, ¿qué pasó?-

-Decidí hacer una mejor inversión- Le contestó el muchacho, por lo cual la kunoichi alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no entendía de que hablaba- Ha, por cierto, mira lo que compre

A Ino se le hizo agua la boca al ver que su compañero sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa llena de caramelos de diversos y coloridos gustos.

-¡Caramelos! ¡Shika, gracias!- Pero cuando los estaba por tomar, el shinobi los volvió a guardar- ¡Oye!

-No, no, no. Conoces las reglas, tienes que hacer algo a cambio- Dijo el ninja moviendo su dedo índice frente a la cara de la chica, la cual rodó sus ojos mientras bufaba

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-Tienes que agarrarlo... sin usar las manos- Shikamaru se puso una de las golosinas en la boca

-¡Shikamaru, eres un pervertido!- Dijo Ino fingiendo enojo, mas sin embargo, presurosa acercó su labios a los de su "amigo" para quitarle el objeto de sus deseos.

Es que su amor por los caramelos era inmenso, aunque claro, su amor por el moreno ayudaba un poco.


	19. Lo mismo de siempre

Sakura estaba en su casa, cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta.

-Que raro, no esperaba a nadie-

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una llorosa Ino, que la abrazó dramáticamente.

-¿Ino?-

-¡SHIKA Y YO TERMINAMOS!- Lloriqueó la rubia, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su amiga

-¡¿De vuelta?! Bueno, no te preocupes, ya van a volver - Dijo despreocupadamente la pelirrosa, mientras se servía un poco de té

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE!- Gritó la Yamanaka

-Ino, tu Shikamaru siempre terminan, pero también siempre vuelven-

-¡Esta vez es de verdad!-

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez-

-No importa lo que digas, estoy segura de que esta vez es para siempre- Lloró la ojiceleste, mientras engullía helado de chocolate

-Si, lo mismo dijiste la última vez - Murmuró la Haruno

Al día siguiente, Sakura se dirigía al Hospital, cuando vio en una esquina a Ino y a Shikamaru muy... ehem... acaramelados.

La pelirrosa solo suspiro y los esquivó, mientras se anotaba mentalmente cerrarle a Ino la puerta en la cara la siguiente vez que llegara histeriquiando así a su casa.

Una semana mas tarde, Shikamaru y Chouji volvían de una misión, y el último había notado demasiado callado a su amigo, incluso mas de lo habitual.

-Oye Shika, ¿te pasa algo?-

-Ino y yo terminamos- Dijo entre solemne y tristemente el Nara

-¿Otra vez? Oye, ¿qué no pueden estar dos semanas sin pelearse?- Preguntó ya cansado el Akimichi

-Mira que esta vez es en serio-

-Si, si, claro, lo que tu digas Shika, lo que tu digas-

Chouji volvía del supermercado, cuando vislumbró a unos pasos a sus compañeros de equipo, teniendo una pelea... de lenguas y abrazos, claro esta.

El Akimichi negó con la cabeza, he hizo como que no vio nada, para retomar su camino

Sakura estaba preparando la cena, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Deben ser Naruto y Sasuke- Se dijo la chica, mientras habría la puerta

-¡SHIKA Y YO TERM...!- Pero la rubia no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la pelirrosa le cerró la puerta en la cara


	20. Desnuda

Así le gustaba ella. Desnuda.

Vestida simplemente con su tersa y calida piel. Esa piel blanca, casi de porcelana. Blanca como sus adoradas nubes. Esos ojos celestes como el cielo, y brillantes como dos gemas. Esos finos y suaves labios. Esa nariz pequeña. Esos pechos redondos, perfectos. El vientre plano (en el cual, había descubierto recientemente, la chica era muy cosquilluda). Las largas y pulposas piernas. Esos pequeños y delicados pies. Y no olvidarse de esa cabellera dorada, brillante y sedosa. Si, con su cabello cubriéndole el cuerpo también quedaba hermosa la muchacha.

Pero lo que mas le gustaba a Shikamaru, era que solo él podía contemplarla así, desnuda. Porque solo él podía tocar, acariciar, rozar, besar ese hermoso y armonioso cuerpo. Él, el genio Nara. Él, el vago más vago de Konoha. Él, el cobarde numero uno de la aldea. Él, el chico al cual todo le resultaba problemático. Él, y solamente él.

Y lo que el moreno no sabía (y ni siquiera sospechaba), era que para Ino, de la forma que mas le gustaba Shikamaru, era desnudo.


	21. Shogi

-El Shogi o ajedrez japonés es un juego de mesa para dos jugadores perteneciente a la misma familia que el ajedrez y el xianggi (ajedrez chino), todos ellos descendientes del juego indio chaturanga o algún otro tipo de pariente de juego cercano. Gana el jugador que consigue capturar el rey del contrario. El rey contrario puede ser capturado sin necesidad de decir jaque mate. Se juega sobre un tablero de 9 filas por 9 columnas. Cada jugador dispone de 20 piezas iguales a las del otro jugador. Se diferencian las piezas de un jugador de las del otro por la dirección que señalan sobre el tablero, esto es así porque una vez capturada una pieza del contrario la puedes utilizar junto a tus otras piezas. Además algunas piezas están rotuladas por ambas caras para que cuando promocionan se les da vuelta para mostrar el otro ideograma que identifica que la pieza ha sido promovida-

-…-

-…-

-Ajá-

-…-

-…-

-¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije, verdad?- Preguntó Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados, una gota en la nuca, y una venita latente en su frente

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Contestó ofendida Ino, mientras inflaba los cachetes de una forma muy simpática

-Entonces, explícamelo- La rubia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Por qué te divierte tanto humillarme?-

-¿Por qué no te rindes y admites que nunca vas a poder jugar al Shogi, y mucho menos ganarme?- Fue la respuesta del moreno

-¡Voy a ganarte!... es mas, ¡juguemos ahora mismo!- Gritó la chica

Shikamaru suspiró, algo aburrido. Sería tan fácil ganarle a su amiga. Pero lo que se olvidaba, es que el Shogi es un juego de estrategia, e Ino ya tenía la suya.

-¡Si, gané, gané!- Celebraba feliz la Yamanaka

-¡Cállate, no es justo, eres una tramposa Ino!- Se quejó el Nara, que estaba rojo cual tomate

-Oye, que tu te desconcentres fácilmente no es mi culpa- Se defendió la Kunoichi, mientras guardaba las piezas del juego

-Empezaste a tocarme con tu pie en mi… en mi… ¡TU SABES DONDE! ¡Soy un hombre, mi cuerpo reacciona cuando lo tocas en ciertas partes! ¡Prácticamente me estabas masturbando!- Gritó el Shinobi, sumamente enojado

-¿Y eso te molesto?- Preguntó Ino, acercándose seductoramente a él

-…-

-…-

-Problemático- Dijo Shikamaru, girando la cabeza

-Te hice una pregunta- Le susurró al oido la chica, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca

-…No, no me molesto- Y al finalizar este comentario, ya estaban los dos tirados en el piso, quitándose la ropa

Si, Ino tenía su estrategia para ganar al Shogi, claro que nunca había dicho que fuera una estrategia limpia.


	22. Promesas

-¡Hey, Shika!- Lo llamó Ino, subiéndose al tejado

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- Le preguntó fastidiado el Nara

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños me prometiste que mi primer beso iba a ser contigo?- El chico se puso colorado

-Si, lo recuerdo. Lo cumplí, no?- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Si, si. Y también me prometiste que siempre me ibas a contar todos tus secretos- Continuó la rubia

-Si, lo hago- El shinobi comenzó a mirarla, sospechando

-Claro, claro. También me prometiste que nunca nadie nos iba a separar-

-Ino…-

-Y que ninguna chica estaría antes que yo-

-Ino…-

-Y que yo siempre te iba a parecer la problemática mas linda-

-Ino, a dónde quieres llegar?-

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños me prometiste que nos íbamos a casar?- Silencio

-…-

-…-

-¿Ino?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sacaste turno en el registro civil?- La ceja derecha de Shikamaru comenzó a temblar, la Kunoichi comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Etto… je… llevamos varios años saliendo y… ¡una promesa es una promesa!-

-¡Corre porque te ahorco!-


	23. Noticia

-Esto va a ser problemático- Farfulló Shikamaru, parado frente a la puerta de su casa, con Ino tomada de la mano

-¡Ho, cállate!- Le chistó la rubia- Deja de ser cobarde por una vez en tu vida Nara- La Yamanaka abrió la puerta- ¡Llegamos!

-¡Estamos en la sala niños!- Gritó Shikato

-¿Por qué niños?- Que yo sepa a los 21 ya no se es "niño"- Murmuró molesta la Kunoichi

-Te lo digo esto va a ser problemático- Predijo el moreno, mientras ingresaban a la sala

Los cuatro adultos los observaron entrar, mirando fijamente las manos entrelazadas de sus hijos. Los jóvenes se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, esperando una reacción de sus padres

-¿Eso que significado tiene?- Preguntó Inoshi. Shikamaru suspiró

-¿Se van a casar?- Preguntó la madre de Shikamaru. Este tragó saliva sonoramente

-Casi-

-Estoy embarazada-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Jaja, que gracioso. Ahora, en serio, ¿se van a casar?-

-Madre…-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA!-

-¡INO YAMANAKA!-

-Te lo dije-


	24. Recuerdo

La pequeña Ino Yamanaka, de 6 años, estaba yendo a la casa de su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. En el camino se encontró con uno de sus amigos, Shikamaru Nara, el cual traía un balde con agua.

-¿A dónde vas Shika?- Preguntó la niña

-Mi mamá me dijo que a las flores bonitas hay que hablarles, sacarlas al Sol y regarlas- Recitó de memoria el niño, mientras su amiga lo miraba interrogante

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-No te enojes- Pidió el niño, para luego tirar el agua del balde sobre su amiga- es que no se si te estás hidratando bien y no quiero que te marchites-

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡CORRE PORQUE TE MATO!-


	25. Recuerdo II

Shikato Nara e Inoshi Yamanaka no se habían visto en 6 años. Tras su reencuentro, decidieron juntar a sus familias, para que sus esposas y sus hijos (de 3 años ambos) se conocieran.

Por esa época, el heredero Nara leía muchas historias de ángeles.

Encuentro el pequeño Shikamaru vio entrar a la heredera Yamanaka, solo dijo una cosa:

-¡Mamá, me mentiste: los ángeles si existen!-


	26. Día, tarde, noche

Nadie podía decirle a Shikamaru que él estaba con Ino por su apariencia, y eso era por tres simples motivos:

Estaba con ella aún en esas mañanas en que su prometida se levantaba con el pelo enmarañado, ojeras y malhumor.

Estaba con ella aún en esas tardes en que se devoraba todo lo dulce que estuviera en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda.

Y bueno, obviamente estaba con ella en esas ardientes noches en que… bueno, en esas ardientes noches. Y estaba feliz de ser el único que tuviese derecho de estar con ella en esas ardientes noches.


End file.
